starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кайл Катарн
|раса=ЧеловекStar Wars: Dark Forces |пол=Мужчина |рост=1,80 метра |цвет волос=Тёмно-каштановый |цвет глаз=Карий |цвет лица=Светлый |эпоха=*Восход Империи * Восстание * Новая РеспубликаStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Новый Орден джедаевStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя **Штурмовой корпус * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Альянс Свободных Планет * Новый Орден джедаевStar Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Новая Республика * Галактическая Федерация Свободных АльянсовThe New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force *Коалиция джедаевНаследие Силы: Преисподняя |учителя=*Люк Скайуокер *Тал Dark Forces: Jedi Knight *Ку Ран Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *Мара Джейд |ученики=*Мара Джейд''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' * Джейден КоррStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Рош Пенин }} Кайл Катарн ( ) — человек, мужчина, родным миром которого был Сулон. Кайл обучался в Имперской академии, где приобрел навыки как простого солдата, так и диверсанта. После обучения он некоторое время был имперским штурмовиком, а затем перешёл на сторону Альянса повстанцев, став агентом. В Альянсе ему поручали выполнение множества тайных операций, часто в паре с другими повстанцами, такими как контрабандистка Джен Орс. В частности, именно он раздобыл часть планов Звезды Смерти, с помощью которых у повстанцев появился шанс её уничтожить. Позднее он принимал участие в саботаже имперского проекта под названием «Тёмный штурмовик», который возглавлял Ром Мохк, а контролировал сам Дарт Вейдер. Позже Катарн узнал о своей чувствительности к Силе, а также столкнулся с её тёмной стороной как внутри себя, так и встретившись с тёмным джедаем Джереком. Кайл исполнил древнее пророчество и освободил души умерших джедаев в Долине джедаев, уничтожив Джерека, вместе с приспешниками, собиравшимися использовать Долину в своих интересах. После этого он принял в обучение Мару Джейд, которая вернула его на светлую сторону Силы после событий в храме ситхов на Дромунд-Каасе. После этого инцидента Кайл отказался от использования Силы, но был вынужден вернуться к своему джедайскому наследию после похищения Десанном и Тавион Аксмис напарницы, Джен Орс. Получив обратно свой световой меч, Кайл освободил Джен и убил Десанна, который напал на Праксеум джедаев на Явине-4. Затем, как мастер-джедай, он стал наставником великого рыцаря-джедая Джейдена Корра. Позже Кайл стал частью Высшего совета джедаев в новом Ордене джедаев и принял участие в войне с юужань-вонгами. Также вместе с другими джедаями он пытался остановить набирающего мощь Дарта Кейдуса. Биография Ранняя жизнь Кайл вырос в семье фермеров на Сулоне, спутнике Салласта. Его родителями были Морган и Патриция Катарн. Кайл получил хоть и скромное, но достойное воспитание. Жизнь на ферме шла своим чередом, пока не произошла трагедия. Датчик слежения на принадлежавшем Катарнам охранном дроиде BT-16 был запрограммирован таким образом, чтобы уничтожать вредителей пахотных угодий. Этот датчик был низкого качества и однажды вечером дал сбой, приняв задержавшуюся на работе Патрицию Катарн за предполагаемую цель. Смерть Патриции подкосила мужскую половину семьи Катарнов — как в душевном, так и в материальном плане. Без дополнительных рук на ферме они не могли рассчитывать на достаточный заработок. Кайл нашёл своего рода отдушину в собранном отцом из запчастей дроиде-помощнике по хозяйству, ВиДжи. В результате он стал одним из немногих людей в галактике, свободно владеющих двоичным языком.Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи 180px|thumb|right|Кайл Катарн — ученик Имперской академии После смерти матери, Кайл, едва ему исполнилось 18, решил поступить в Имперскую академию на Кариде. Катарн надеялся снять часть бремени со своего отца, получив первоклассное бесплатное образование — живя на окраине, он имел мало других возможностей. В академии Кайл демонстрировал прекрасные успехи в изучении таких дисциплин, как теория кибернетических систем и информационные разработки. Чтобы окончить Академию необходимо было пройти упражнение «Омега» — миссию, во время которой курсант командовал взводом штурмовиков в качестве командира и отправлялся в настоящий бой, чтобы удостовериться в его стойкости под огнем. Тех, кто не набирал удовлетворительный бал, выгоняли из Академии и отправляли служить рядовым. Во время такого рейда на центр связи Альянса повстанцев, располагавшийся на астероиде AX-456, Катарн начал подозревать о собственном потенциале во владении Силой, унаследованном им от отца. Несколько раз его посетили предчувствия, которые помогли спасти жизни членов его ударной группы. Во время миссии Катарн также встретился с Джен Орс, агентом, работающим на Альянс за восстановление Республики. Несмотря на то, что Катарн и Орс воевали за разные стороны, они испытали странную связь, которая заставила Катарна сохранить жизни повстанцам, захваченным в плен. Прибывшее подкрепление Альянса практически уничтожило три отделения штурмовиков, и только благодаря действиям Катарна шесть человек смогли спастись, при этом сам он был серьезно ранен. В результате успеха своей миссии Катарн был награждён и стал имперским офицером штурмовиков. Всё это время Кайл не подозревал, что его отец тайно поддерживал Альянс повстанцев. После битвы на астероиде он узнал, что Морган Катарн был убит в предполагаемом рейде повстанцев на его родной мир Сулон. Кайл, вспомнив о тех жизнях, которые он сохранил на базе Альянса, возненавидел мятежников, считая их убийцами,хотя на самом деле его отец был казнён тёмным джедаем Джереком.Star Wars: Dark Forces Переход на сторону Альянса thumb|left|180px|Катарн на службе у Повстанцев Отбросив на время свое горе, Катарн отправился в круиз на лайнере «Звезда Империи» в свою последнюю увольнительную, прежде чем официально стать офицером Имперского флота. Именно на этом корабле он встретил Ландо Калриссиана и во второй раз столкнулся с Джен Орс. После короткой погони и драки с другими агентами Альянса, внимание Катарна было привлечено, названием Сулон, произнесённым девушкой. Орс показала Катарну кадры битвы, полученные её верным дроидом. Она объяснила ему, что на самом деле нападение устроили имперцы. Они нарисовали эмблемы мятежников на своих кораблях, чтобы создать впечатление, что мятежники были агрессорами. Их выдало использование стандартной имперской тактики, которую Катарн тщательно изучал в Имперской Академии. Увидев кадры собственными глазами, Катарн утратил лояльность Империи и дезертировал, став нейтральным наёмником. После короткой стычки с несколькими имперцами и охотником за головами, работающим на них, он покинул «Звезду империи» вместе с Орс и её коллегами-агентами на борту корабля Альянса. Во время этого инцидента дроид с записями битвы на Сулоне был захвачен и самоуничтожился, что позволило Катарну и остальным беспрепятственно уйти. Орс доставила Катарна на свою базу и представила Мон Мотме, лидеру Альянса, после чего тот стал шпионом повстанцев. Вскоре после вступления в Альянс, Катарну удалось завербовать тви'лечку Рианну Сарен. Сначала он поручил ей проникнуть на склад Чёрного солнца на Корусанте, чтобы выяснить, как они связаны с Империей. После того, как Сарен успешно выполнила эту миссию, Катарн открыл ей, что он агент повстанцев, и представил Лее Органе.Star Wars: Lethal Alliance Первым заданием Катарна на службе Альянсу было похищение планов «Звезды Смерти» из имперского исследовательского центра на планете Данута в рамках операции «Небесный крюк». Просматривая информацию во время брифинга, он узнал в одном из офицеров, осуществлявших охрану центра, своего товарища по академии Мека Одома. Кайл тайно встретился с Одомом на Дануте, где тот передал ему данные, позволившие выполнить задание, а также отключил на небольшое время охранную сигнализацию, чтобы Кайл незаметно проник в центр.Здесь источники излагают разные версии: в видеоигре «Star Wars: Dark Forces» Джен высадила Кайла на крышу главного здания комплекса. «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» приводит другой вариант: «неустановленный агент Альянса и бывший офицер штурмовиков Кайл Катарн ворвались в имперский офис, а затем скрылись, похитив недостающую часть планов». Часть планов, похищенная Кайлом, в сочетании с другой частью, добытой агентами Альянса на Топраве, в конечном итоге позволила выявить конструктивный недочёт проекта и уничтожить «Звезду смерти» в ходе битвы при Явине. Производство тёмных штурмовиков 200px|left|thumb|Кайл Катарн перед выполнением миссии на Талае Вскоре после битвы при Явине Мон Мотма попросила Катарна расследовать разрушение базы в результате битвы на Талае. Катарн принял предложение и взял на задание Джен Орс как офицера. Расследование Катарна привело его к проекту под названием «тёмные штурмовики», который возглавлял ветеран Войн клонов, генерал Ром Мок. Несколько подсказок привели Кайла к планете Аноат, где он захватил моффа Ребуса, печально известного имперского оружейного инженера. После рейда в имперский комплекс на планете Фест, Катарн попал в систему Громас, где производилась добыча минералов; там же была выпущена первая стадия тёмных штурмовиков. После уничтожения объекта Катарн должен был спасти Крикса Мадина из центра Имперского задержания на планете Оринакра и для этого отправился в Кэл-Сети к стыковочному узлу. Там он отследил корабль, который вёз контрабанду на планету Антиви, где завершалась вторая стадия сборки тёмных штурмовиков. Катарн уничтожил объект на Антиви и проследовал на Нар-Шаддаа, где находилась навигационная карта, с помощью которой можно было проследить деятельность контрабандистов, участвующих в проекте тёмных штурмовиков. После вылета с планеты он и Орс попали в руки к Джаббе Хатту, криминальному боссу, который забрал карту у Кайла. right|200px|thumb|Взрыв «Дуги Молота» — результат действий Катарна. После схватки с несколькими Келл-драконами Катарн смог вернуть карту, спас Джен и сбежал с космической яхты Джаббы. Вместе с Орс они проникли в здание Имперского оперативного управления контрразведки на Корусанте, где смогли расшифровать карту. Там они встретились с Бобой Феттом. После продолжительной борьбы Фетт скрылся от Кайла. Использование карты позволило Джен и Кайлу узнать о станции на Эрго. Оттуда Кайл попал на корабль «Палач», захватил его и использовал для того, чтобы найти информацию о местонахождении «Дуги Молота» — гигантского корабля, который был использован для разработки финальной стадии тёмных штурмовиков. На борту он проследил за генералом Ром Моком, экипированным экзоскелетом фазы III тёмного штурмовика и в результате интенсивной перестрелки убил его. Затем Катарн взорвал корабль, уничтожив имперский проект по изготовлению штурмовиков раз и навсегда. В благодарность за храбрость Мон Мотма наградила его звездой Альдераана. Катарн также был членом группы спецназа, собранной бывшим рыцарем-джедаем Корвином Шелвеем. Он объединил усилия с чувствительными к Силе Широй Бри и Эрлингом Тредуэем для саботажа суперлазера второй Звезды смерти в миссии на Д'ринба IV .Сага Тёмных сил Новая Республика Кайл продолжил выполнять вместе с Джен разнообразные миссии по заданию Новой Республики. Во время вылазки на Сайджо, планету-крепость тофов, он работал бок о бок с живой легендой Беем и контрабандистами Дашем Рендаром и Гури. Катарну довелось оказаться в одной команде с сумасшедшим маленьким лагоморфом; он едва не уничтожил космическую станцию Квенн в попытке арестовать кеттонскую шпионку Дерриду. В конце концов, связи Кайла с Новой Республикой укрепились, и он стал работать с десантниками Пейджа, участвуя в миссиях в различных мирах, таких как Кашиик, Боудолайз и Гарос IV. Поиски Долины джедаев Через год после битвы при Эндоре Катарна посетил призрак Ку Рана, поведавший ему о наследии отца Кайла. Дело в том, что Ран и Морган обнаружили Долину Джедаев на планете Руусан, где духи многих джедаев и ситхов находились в заточении после катастрофической тысячелетней битвы. Впоследствии место заслужило репутацию мощнейшего источника Силы. Местные жители на Руусане предсказывали, что однажды придёт рыцарь и освободит древних духов. Морган, зная местоположение долины, тайно переправлял на Руусан людей, стремившихся бежать от Империи. Карта с координатами была спрятана в потолке мастерской дома Морган на Сулоне, и вместе с Раном они защищали Долину до последнего от Джерека, хотя в конце-концов сами пали от его рук. Катарн давно хотел узнать личность убийцы своего отца, поэтому договорился о встрече с информатором 8t88 на Нар-Шаддаа. Дроид раскрыл Кайлу, что в гибели Моргана Катарна был повинен Джерек, Тёмный джедай, мечтающий взять власть в Империи в свои руки. На тот момент '88 уже получил работу от Джерека, потому надеялся расшифровать запись с диска отца Кайла. Несмотря на нападение наёмников, Катарн смог настигнуть 8t88 и вернуть диск отца себе. После событий на Нар-Шаддаа Кайл вернулся в родной дом на Сулоне, на тот момент разграбленный приспешниками тёмной стороны и занятый Гробовыми тускенами. В старой мастерской он активировал семейного дроида ВиДжи, который смог прочитать голодиск с посланием от Моргана, а также передать Кайлу световой меч Ку Рана, близкого друга семьи. После этого Кайл решил продолжить поиски 8t88 и защитить Долину Джедаев от семи тёмных джедаев во главе с Джереком, которые мечтали использовать силы Долины в собственных целях. Тёмные джедаи Сарисс, Бок и Юн к тому моменту уже вывезли плиты с картой из дома Моргана и переправили их в Баронс Хед, чтобы её расшифровал 8t88. Кайл пробрался в город и проник в охраняемую Имперскими силами башню, но забрать карту у дроида Катарну не удалось: ему помешал Юн, один из темных джедаев Джерека. В начавшейся схватке Катарн победил Юна, но пощадил его и был вынужден продолжить преследование 8t88. В конце концов он попал на фрегат, который отправлялся на Руусан. На борту Катарн убил всех имперцев, а также симбиотических «близнецов» Горка и Пика. После победы над Горком и Пиком, Катарн взял отрубленную голову 8t88 и скрылся. 200px|thumb|left|Кайл дерётся с Мо в аванпосте Джерека. После прибытия на Руусан Катарн проник на занятые Империей каньоны и прилегающие районы, а в глубине аванпост столкнулся с тёмным джедаем Мо, надсмехавшегося над Кайлом и признавшегося, что именно он отрубил голову Моргану Катарну. После убийства Мо к Кайлу подошел Джерек вместе с плененной Джен Орс и потребовал убить её для окончательного перехода на тёмную сторону Силы. Катарн отказался, оставаясь верным своей миссии. Разочарованный Джерек отбросил Катарна с помощью темной энергии, повредив часть аванпоста. Катарн попытался взлететь на своём корабле «Дряхлая ворона» в попытке бегства, но в итоге одно из крыльев корабля было поверждено, и Кайл был вынужден совершить аварийную посадку на поверхности планеты. В результате крушения Катарн потерял сознание. Два тёмных джедая, Сарисс и Юн, вытащили бессознательного Кайла из-под обломков. Бок Асека, другой темный джедай, уничтожил световой меч Катарна и отбыл к Джереку в Долину. Сарисс уже занесла меч над Катарном, но Юн отразил удар, сказав: «Он джедай. Он заслуживает боя». В результате Юн пал от руки Сарисс, вернувшись на светлую сторону Силы. Кайл же взял световой меч Юна и уничтожил Сарисс, стараясь не пасть на тёмную сторону Силы. Оказавшись в Долине Джедаев после прохождения древних ловушек и столкновения с Драконами келл, Катарн обнаружил Джен Орс. Однако внезапно Бок, притворившийся статуей, напал на Катарна. Бок владел двумя мечами, но не смог победить Катарна из-за того, что уступал ему в могуществе. Однако Кайл победил Бока отнюдь не без помощи темной стороны, применив к Боку достаточно тёмный приём — полуночное черное копье. Сразу после этого Катарн стал сомневаться, не перешел ли он на темную сторону Силы, но именно это и заставило его принять светлую сторону. 210px|thumb|right|Кайл сражается с Джереком в Долине джедаев. Убив Бока, Катарн победил всех тёмных джедаев Джерека. После этого он спустился вниз в Долину, где был сам Джерек. Противостояние двух джедаев, возможно закончилось бы в пользу Джерека, так как он имел возможность исцелять себя, но Кайлу удалось обезоружить его. Разоруженный Джерек пытался переманить Катарна на темную сторону, напомнив что он убил его отца, желая чтобы Кайл ударил его и окончательно пал на тёмную сторону. Катарн, не желая давать выход своей ненависти, сказал, что он джедай, и бросил световой меч обратно Джереку. Джерек не принял милости Катарна и снова попытался нанести удар Джедаю. Мощным контрударом Кайл убил Джерека и исполнил древнее предсказание, освободив души джедаев, заключенных в Долине лордом Кааном. Напоследок Кайл высек мечом две каменные статуи в память о Ку Ране и своём отце, последних хранителях Долины джедаев.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Падение на тёмную сторону left|thumb|Кайл, джедай со своим третьим световым мечом. В это самое время Люк Скайуокер предложил Кайлу продолжить свое обучение Силе, но Кайл не решился принять это предложение, опасаясь, что Тёмная сторона еще живёт внутри него. Единственным человеком, который понимал отказ Кайла, была Мара Джейд — бывшая Рука Императора. Она и Кайл взяли на себя редко применявшееся обязательство взаимного ученичества — это было частью джедайского акта Обоюдной верности, мало практикуемого со времени Чистки Девяти Домов. Впоследствии, когда Кайл на Дромунд-Каасе склонился на Тёмную сторону, Мара смогла вернуть его — пусть даже на время. Кайл знал, что после стычки с Джереком он все еще продолжает нести в себе частицы Тёмной стороны. Когда мастер Скайуокер сделал ему второе предложение насчет обучения, Кайл немедленно согласился, полагая, что оно поможет ему усмирить свои Тёмные страсти. Кайл поддерживал дружбу с джедаем-стажёром Корраном Хорном, однако когда двое из студентов Люка перешли на Тёмную сторону, Кайл забеспокоился о том, что его давние связи с Тёмной стороной могут усилиться. Возрождение Империи Вскоре после возвращения Кайла на светлую сторону Силы стало известно, что Империя возрождается под командованием адмирала Галака Фаяра, экспериментировавшего с кристаллами, способными вливать в нечувствительного к Силе силовые способности. Хотя Катарн успешно проник на имперскую базу и вырубил производство по добыче кристаллов, тёмный джедай Десанн и его ученица Тавион Аксмис захватили в плен Джен Орс, и, как все считали, убили. 200px|thumb|left|Кайл возвращает себе способности Силы Собираясь отомстить за смерть своего партнера, Катарн принял решение вернуть себе связь с Силой, для этого используя силу Долины джедаев, причем он еще раз прошёл по грани с Тёмной стороной. После этого он отправился на Явин-4 в Академию джедаев, чтобы получить обратно свой световой меч. Здесь Люк Скайуокер рассказал ему, что Десанн некогда был учеником Академии, но после того, как он убил одного из студентов, его выгнали из ряда джедаев. Скайуокер сообщил, что единственная наводка на Десанна — это его корабль, прописанный на Нар-Шаддаа. Пути джедаев разошлись — Люк отправился в Долину на Руусан, а Кайл на Нар-Шаддаа. Здесь Кайл попал на фабрику по перерабатыванию мусора, возглавляемую криминальным бароном, родианцем Рило Баруком. Здесь же он обнаружил своего старого приятеля — Лэндо Калриссиана. С его помощью Катарн бежал с Нар-Шаддаа и во время побега убил Рило. Но во снах Кайлу виделся Десанн и Тавион, убивавшие Джен, что сопутствовало его вспышкам ярости. Это только увеличивало желание мести в Кайле. В конце концов он получил шанс отомстить за Джен на Беспине, где он столкнулся с ученицей Десанна, Тавион. После того как Катарн ее победил, он захватил её силой и стал допрашивать. Тавион рассказала ему что Джен жива и находится в плену у Десанна. Катарн пощадил Тавион и приказал ей убираться, а после сел на её шаттл и отправился к имперскому комплексу Кейрн, который находился в астероидном поясе Ленико. Прибыв на базу, Катарн встретился вновь со Скайуокером, и тот рассказал ему, что войска Десанна высадились в Долине и стали насыщаться силами Долины в огромных количествах. После этого Кайл проник на корабль Галака Файара «Несущий Рок» и освободил Орс из заключения. Она сообщила Кайлу, что войска Десанна высадились на Явине, чтобы уничтожить академию джедаев. Так как на корабле находилось значительное количество войск Империи, Кайл связался с Разбойной эскадрильей и дал ей координаты «Несущего». После этого Катарн саботировал генератор щита корабля, убив адмирала Галака Фаяра, который решил предать Десанна и стать новым императором Галактики. Битва при Явине 200px|thumb|right|Кайл в битве с Десанном. После взрыва «Несущего Рок» спасательная капсула, в которой находились Кайл и Орс, потерпела крушение в болотах Явина-4. После сцены с поцелуем Катарн отправился в Праксеум джедаев. По дороге он уничтожал новых сильных солдат-теней и возрожденных тёмных джедаев. В конечном счете, Кайл проник в Академию и очистил ее от войск Десанна и Осколка Империи. Продолжая идти по древним руинам, Катарн нашёл Десанна. Оба соперника пытались переманить друг друга на свою сторону, но все попытки закончились провалом. После продолжительной дуэли Катарн одолел Десанна. Скайуокер поблагодарил Катарна за помощь и предложил ему место в Академии. Катарн согласился, но не в тот момент. Он вступил в Академию позже, после того как он и Орс вместе провели время на пляжах Спиры.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast Некоторое время спустя Катарн и Орс были направлены для расследования деятельности Осколка Империи на Альзоке III. Катарн проник на базу и приступил к миссии. Между тем Орс был обнаружена отрядом штурмовиков в одном из ангаров и взята в заложники. Катарну удалось спасти ее, убив заодно и двух возрожденных, которые пережили крах Десанна. Потом Катарн и Орс спаслись на «Когте ворона».Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo Новый Орден джедаев Инструктор 200px|thumb|left|Кайл и его [[падаван Рош Пенин.]] Кайл стал выдающимся стратегом Академии, обучившим бесчисленных студентов-джедаев— таких, как Джейден Корр и Рош Пенин. Вместе с Джейденом и Рошем Кайл остановил Последователей Рагноса, активно действовавших по всей Галактике, и даже смог уберечь Джейдена от падения на тёмную сторону Силы. Был одним из командиров во время битвы за Коррибан. Также Катарн смог остановить жестокого безумца Дженга Дрогу, адепта тёмной стороны. Война с юужань-вонгами 140px|thumb|right|Кайл во время войны с юужань-вонгами. Во время вторжения в Галактику юужань-вонгов Кайл помогал разрабатывать стратегии против захватчиков, освободил людей-пленников на планете Осколка Империи Орд-Седра''Equals and Opposites'' и был на борту живого секотского звездолета во время финальной битвы за планету Зонама-Секот.The Unifying Force Находясь на территории Осколка Империи, Кайл услышал слух о том, что ситх, вероятно, оставался жив спустя все эти годы после Битвы при Эндоре. Имея личный опыт знакомства с ситхской магией на Дромунд-Каасе, Кайл принял на себя обязательство исследовать эту проблему после окончания вонгской экспансии. Он следовал по указателям, путешествуя от планеты Орд Седра в секторе Класик до Яги Малой, и, в конце концов, оказался где-то в области под названием «Мантия ситха». Там он и исчез. Джен Орс и Джейден Корр отправились на его поиски. Мара Джейд Скайуокер, Джейден Корр и группа специалистов «Альфа-Синий», возглавляемые Джен Орс, проследили путь Кайла до Руна и там освободили его из плена у Дея Азур-Джамина, пропавшего без вести в начале войны с юужань-вонгами и впоследствии перешедшего на темную сторону. Дей раскаялся и сознался, что существует чувствительный к Силе юужань-вонг, который захватил и обратил его на Тёмную сторону. После успешного возвращения, Кайл принял более активную роль в Ордене, заняв место в Совете джедаев.Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший Во время войны с вонгами Кайл сделал предложение Джен Орс выйти за него замуж. Но Джен отказалась, мотивируя это тем, что каждый день на войне может стать для нее последним, и поэтому она не хочет связывать себя семейными путами сейчас. Кризис Тёмного улья Спустя пять лет после войны, Кайл уже был очень уважаемым членом Совета, никогда не боявшимся отстаивать свои убеждения. Во время Кризиса Темного улья, вместе с Ханом, Леей и Кипом Дюрроном, Кайл отправился на луну Кр мира Корибу, где находился Темный улей килликов Горог, координировавший конфликт. Катарн присоединился к наземной битве, в то время как Хан и Лея помогали Люку и Маре. Так как Кризис Килликов продолжал расширяться, Кайл вскоре возглавил эскадрилью «Невидимок» из рыцарей-джедаев в битве против Темного улья.Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева В этот период Кайл Катарн пишет книгу «Букварь шпиона», пособие для агентов и диверсантов. Известные агенты Джае Джуун и Тарфанг обучались именно по этому пособию в ходе своих тренировок.Тёмный улей III: Роевая война Борьба против Дарта Кейдуса Через четыре года после Кризиса Темного Улья, с ростом напряжения между Кореллией и Галактическим Альянсом племянник Люка Скайуокера Джейсен Соло, находясь под властью темной стороны, начал преследовать, пытать и убивать кореллианцев, пользуясь своим новым статусом полковника Гвардии Галактического Альянса. Кайл и его товарищ Cилгал высказали Скайуокеру свое мнение о том, что Джейсен со своими новыми возможностями стал очень опасен.Bloodlines По мере прогрессирования конфликта, в итоге переросшего во Второе Кореллианское восстание, Катарн также предложил отправить Лею Органу Соло в изгнание за ее поступки, которые демонстрировали противодействие приказам правительства, которому Кайл продолжал служить. Однако позже Катарн выступил за смягчения наказания, осознав, что джедаи иногда действуют отдельно от желаний правительства. Страхи Катарна относительно Джейсена Соло были вполне справедливы, так как своенравный бывший джедай накапливал все больше политической силы и привлекал все больше богатых и влиятельных союзников на свою сторону.Exile В конечном итоге Соло изменил законы правления Галактического Альянса и свергнул главу государства Кэла Омаса в результате государственного переворота. Кайл присутствовал на похоронах своей близкой подруги и бывшей ученицы Мары Джейд. Когда Соло, который к тому моменту уже стал Дартом Кейдусом, прибыл на похороны и занял место рядом с мастерами, Кайл, Кип Дюррон и Кент Хамнер заявили новому главе государства, что ему здесь не рады: не будучи мастером, он должен был быть либо среди рыцарей, либо среди государственных чиновников. Теперь Соло выступал против Ордена джедаев и принципов Галактического Альянса, которым служил Катарн. Гвардия Галактического Альянса взяла в заложники учеников Академии джедаев на Оссусе. Во время битвы за Куат, Люк Скайуокер сразился с Джейсоном и спас своего сына Бена, удерживаемого им в плену. Новый Орден джедаев окончательно вышел из состава Галактического Альянса и стал вести войну против Джейсена. В отместку солдаты Гвардии Альянса убили нескольких рыцарей-джедаев на Оссусе, искалечили Тионн Солусар и бросили умирать ее мужа Кама Солусара.Inferno Кайл присоединился к другим мастерам-джедаям на Эндоре, где они обсуждали дальнейшие действия против Джейсена. Хотя мастер Дюррон разработал операцию по устранению Джейсена, Люк Скайуокер назначил Катарна главой оперативной команды, а также дал ему секретное задание: во время сражения с Джейсеном закрепить следящее устройство. В отряд Кайла входили три рыцаря-джедая: сын Коррана Хорна Вэлин, фоллинец Танн Митрик и ботанка Колир Ху’лайа, а также молодая Сия Дорвальд, бывший шпион Джейсена. Катарн и его команда проникли в нижний город на Корусанте и напали на Джейсена, когда он покинул здание Сената.Fury Даже учитывая мастерство Кайла, Соло был грозным противником. Кроме того, мастер-джедай вынужден был защищать более слабых членов команды. Катарн до конца не осознал, с каким опасным противником ему пришлось столкнуться. Невероятная ярость и жестокость ситха в бою заставили мастера меча напрячь все свои силы, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то преимущества, несмотря на огромное давление со стороны ситха. Но целью миссии было просто закрепить маячок на Джейсене. Вынуждено защищая Ху’лайу от атак Соло, Катарн бросил свой меч в Джейсена, но Кейдус отразил удар, и меч вернулся обратно в руки Кайла. Когда противник двинулся в его сторону, Кайл приготовился к телекинетической борьбе, однако он все же был застигнут врасплох тактикой Соло. Лорд ситхов с помощью Силы захватил проезжающий за спиной Кайла спидер и бросил его в мастера-джедая. Катарна отбросило вперед, прямо на выставленный меч Джейсена. Лорд ситх извлек меч из тела Кайла и повернулся к остальным участникам схватки, не подозревая о том, что Дорвальд прикрепила к его плащу следящее устройство и что Катарн был все еще жив. Соло убил Митрика, но Вэлин и Дорвальд смогли оттащить Кайла в безопасное место, пока Ху'лайа спасалась бегством. К несчастью для сильно раненного мастера, меч Соло пробил ему легкое, и ослабленная иммунная система Кайла была не в состоянии предотвратить заражение вирусом комменори, эпидемией, в это время бушующей на Корусанте. Но, несмотря на серьезное ранение и болезнь, Кайл Катарн выжил и смог по канализации выбраться из нижнего города. Вернувшись на Эндор, он был исцелен Силгал и в итоге смог записать на свой счёт еще одну успешную миссию. Позже Кайл достаточно восстановился и был с джедаями во время миссии в Кореллианской системе, где они спасли похищенную Кейдусом чью’меда хейпса Аллану. Во время финальной битвы против Дарта Кейдуса и его сил на Мисте мастер Катарн был одним из множества джедаев, участвовавших в атаке. Он вместе с Сабой Себатайн, Корраном Хорном, Кипом Дюрроном и Люком Скайуокером помог подчинить оставшихся моффов после смерти Кейдуса.Invincible Дальнейшая жизнь 150px|thumb|left|Кайл — член [[Новый Орден джедаев|Нового Ордена джедаев.]] В 43 ПБЯ Кайл помогал Джейне Соло, когда она пыталась захватить Вэлина Хорна, пораженного странным безумием. Хорн, которого также преследовали Люк, Лея, Хан, Бен, журналисты новостей и охотники за головами, в конечном счете, был пойман Скайуокером. Когда мастера Скайуокера отправили в изгнание, Кайл прощался с ним и Беном. Позже, когда Вэлин Хорн был передан на заключение в Галактический Альянс, Катарн высказал беспокойство о нем, Джейне и двум другим рыцарям джедаям. Во время собрания Совета, Катарн проявил беспокойство и о Джизелле Хорн, дочери его друга Коррана Хорна, сошедшей с ума. После того, как было обнаружено, что сделала Джейна Соло и группа Даркмелла, Катарн был рад, что Сефф Хеллин сейчас в руках Ордена, но побеспокоился о том, что ни он, ни совет не проинформировали Силгал, Текли или Джейну.Судьба джедаев: Знамение В последствии Кайл использовал формулу «Гранд-мастер» обращаясь к Кенту Хамнеру. Тем не менее, это было сарказмом в свете недавних событий, касающихся множества рыцарей джедаев, сошедших с ума, как отметил Хан Соло. Так же он настоял на том, чтобы джедаи поддержали Тахири в её испытании, с чем согласились мастера Себатайн и Силгэл. Личность и черты характера Личность Катарна была схожа с двуликим Янусом. С одной стороны, Катарн был очень уверен в себе и обладал почти циничным чувством юмора. С другой стороны, он часто сомневался в себе и всегда широко распространялся на одну тему. Он был очень независимый и свободомыслящий человек, но в то же время его главной заботой была всегда безопасность и благополучие тех, о ком он заботился (что подтверждается после похищения Джен Десанном). Единственным минусом Катарна был его страх смерти и вообще страх что-либо сделать не так. Катарн был одним из самых прилежных и успешных учеников Имперской Академии. Старший сержант Хонг особенно ценил таких учеников, как Кайл, за их смиренность, послушание и беспрекословное выполнение заданий. 220px|thumb|left|Кайл и его напарники во время выполнения миссии на AX-456. Во время своего упражнения Омеги, Сердце Катарна было мягче по отношению к другим имперцам. Также Катарн использовал свое циничное чувство юмора, разум, и заботливость о других, чтобы вдохновить свою команду, когда они отправились на юг. Это позволило им сплотиться и успешно закончить миссию. Личность Кайла претерпела драматические изменения, когда он узнал, что имперцы убили его отца, Моргана Катарна. Он был очень опечален этим и испытывал ненависть и презрение к Империи. В связи с этим, он решил вступить в Альянс, который в то время был прямым противником Империи. Отныне он смерти не боялся, хотя страх за ошибки в решениях у него остался. Бросаясь в одну смертельную миссию за одной, Кайл приобрел себе напарницу Джен Орс. Орс считала Кайла несколько безрассудным и думала что он очень любит, когда он отмечается в чьих-то глазах. Позже, став агентом спецназа Альянса, Катарн перестал брать любых напарников, кроме Джен. thumb|190px|Кайл и Джен Орс. Хотя Катарн и являлся сильным воином, он не был особенно трудолюбив и любил искать простые способы. Он неоднократно решал разорвать свою связь с Силой, опасаясь за себя и остальных джедаев. Суть этого нежелания была скрыта в его страхе перед тёмной стороной, а также в том, что Катарн всегда балансировал между светлой и тёмной стороной Силы. Он знал, что глубоко внутри он всегда питал жажду ненависти к убийцам его отца. Кроме того он хорошо знал, что гнев ведет на темную сторону. Дважды он использовал очень темные способности, например когда он убил в гневе Мо и использовал темные стороны Силы, чтобы победить Бока. Именно после инцидента на Дромунд-Каасе он принял решение отказаться от Силы и от светового меча. Его мотивация восстановления Силы позже была вызвана гневом на похитителей Джен, которых он принимал за её убийц. Но даже в самые тяжелые моменты у Кайла все равно оставался светлый проблеск в глубине души. Особенно стала заметна перемена в его отношении, когда он узнал правду о похищении Орс. Его ненависть была заменена надеждой и он цеплялся за неё, в итоге спася Орс. Катарн никогда не любил носить традиционные одеяния джедаев и поэтому чаще всего носил форму обычного наёмника. Он надевал её очень длительное время и присутствовал в ней на похоронах Мары Джейд. Он не любил когда его называют «Мастер Катарн», и просил его звать просто Кайлом. Таким образом, он отображал идею, о том что даже если ты джедай, ты все равно имеешь связь с обычным миром. (Другое, более вероятное объяснение заключается в том, что для того, чтобы стать мастером, надо вырастить ученика). Силы и способности Навыки владения световым мечом 200px|thumb|right|Кайл использует бластерный пистолет против [[штурмовика.]] Катарн был большим профессионалом в области различных видов вооружения. Его обучение в Имперской Академии дало ему нужный эффект обращения с бластерным оружием. Эта подготовка, наряду с природной интуицией, позволили ему эффективно использовать практически любое оружие, на которое он натыкался во время многочисленных путешествий. Больше всего он предпочитал из оружия свой световой меч и брайерский пистолет (подарок от отца), который он продолжал использовать даже после зачисления в джедаи. 150px|thumb|left|Кайл сражается с [[Сарисс.]] Несмотря на довольно-таки самостоятельное обучение искусству обращения со световым мечом, Кайл стал одним из самых уважаемых членов Нового Ордена джедаев. При относительно небольшой боевой подготовке с мечом, Катарн победил семерых темных джедаев: Юна, Горка, Пика, Мо, Сарисс, Бока, а затем Джерека, который был очень сильным темным джедаем по тем временам. Однако следует отметить, что Кайл узнал много методов дуэли от духов Ку Рана и древних джедаев в Долине. Катарн был мастером пятой формы Джем Со , а позднее изучил быстрый, средний и сильный стили. Во время событий Кризиса Рагноса Катарн уже стал одним из сильнейших фехтовальщиков в Новом Ордене Джедаев и успешно провёл обучение Джейдена Корра, одного из очень способных и перспективных учеников, сильно повлиявшего на Осколок Империи и тёмных джедаев. Вскоре Кайл стал одним из военаначальников в армии Новой Республики и успешно воевал. Даже Дарт Кейдус признал Катарна очень сильным воином. Навыки владения Силой Не вдававшийся в детальное изучение темной стороны Силы, Катарн, однако, с успехом применял удушение и молнии даже после получения ранга мастера. Несмотря на это, он был одинаково сильным в светлых способностях Силы, таких, как поглощение Силы и защита Силы, продемонстрированные им ещё во время поиска Долины джедаев. Это равномерное сочетание говорило о силе духа и потенциальном равновесии Силы в Катарне. 200px|thumb|right|Кайл демонстрирует прекрасное фехтование против перерождённого. Во время происков Десанна Катарн ещё больше развил своё мастерство в светлых и темных способностях Силы. Однако следует отметить, что после событий в Долине, когда Сила была восстановлена, в Кайле стали опасно проявляться признаки тёмной стороны. В случае с ним это естественно и вполне понятно, потому что развивая забытые навыки, он употребляля темные способности, как и раньше. То же самое было в случае с Дартом Реваном, древним лордом ситхов, который продолжал развивать свои тёмные стороны Силы, даже после становления джедаем.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Катарн обладал сильной волей и очень спокойно выслушал насмешки Десанна в Академии на Явине-4. Другие способности Кайл продемонстрировал знание языка вуки со своим старым другом Чубаккой, когда он и его ученик Джейден Корр встретились с вуки в Мос-Эйсли. Также Катарн был неплохим механиком и пилотом. Снаряжение Оружие 200px|thumb|left|Кайл использует свой первый световой меч.Как уже упомяналось, одним из основных оружий у Кайла был брайерский пистолет, который он получил в подарок от отца. thumb|right|Третий световой меч Кайла Катарна. На протяжении всей своей жизни, Кайл Катарн имел на руках по крайней мере три световых меча. Первый был с зеленым лезвием и первоначально принадлежал мастеру-джедаю Ку Рану. Однако во время путешествия в Долину джедаев, световой меч был разрушен Боком, который обрушил на рукоятку массивный камень. После этого Сарисс хотела убить Кайла, но Юн в последнюю секунду остановил её замысел и был убит. После этого Кайл взял меч Юна, имевший жёлтое лезвие и проходил с ним вплоть до окончания кампании в Долине джедаев. Возможно, с помощью этого же меча он тренировал Мару Джейд, хотя, скорее всего, это не так, поскольку его меч имел оранжевый оттенок рукояти. После событий на Дромунд-Каас, Катарн начал работу в Академии джедаев, где он и создал свой третий световой меч, имевший синий оттенок, и немного большую рукоять, нежели у предыдущих. Синий световой меч может по праву считаться первым собственным мечом Кайла, тогда как его предшественники были мечами других людей. Корабли 180px|left|thumb|Первый корабль Катарна — «Дряхлая ворона». «Дряхлая ворона» (HWK-290) был первым кораблем, который приобрел Кайл после вступления в Альянс повстанцев. Впервые он его использовал во время знаменитой миссии на Дануту. В последующее время корабль стал также принадлежать партнёрше Катарна Джен, вместе с которой они выполнили несколько разнообразных миссиий на данном корабле. Корабль был уничтожен во время кампании в Долине джедаев. После уничтожения первого корабля следующим кораблем для Кайла и Джен стал «Коготь ворона», который они использовали на фоне событий игр «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» и «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy». За кулисами Представление и проработка Кайл Катарн изначально был создан как персонаж для «Star Wars: Dark Forces» и был озвучен Ником Джеймсоном. Актер Джейсон Корт сыграл Кайла в «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» в «живых видеороликах», которые являлись редкостью для игр того времени. Дальнейшие изображения Кайла в основном концентрировались именно на Джейсоне Корте (этим объясняется большое различие Кайла из Dark Forces и Кайла из более поздних игр). В играх Кайла озвучил Рино Романо («Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith») и Джефф Беннетт («Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» и «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy»). В «Star Wars: Empire at War» он озвучен Брайаном Басклом, а для аудиодрам Dark Forces он озвучен Рэндалом Бергером. В итоге Джефф Беннетт озвучивший Катарна в Jedi Outcast и Jedi Academy стал единственным актёром озвучки, который озвучил Кайла более одного раза. Неканонические развязки История Катарна имеет также альтернативное развитие событий, хотя и не является каноническим. Однако при этом оно присутствует в игре «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» и игрок может продолжать игровое действие именно по альтернативному сценарию. thumb|left|Император Катарн садится на трон. В этой версии Катарн убил Джен Орс после убийства Мо и одновременно стал соперником Джерека. Юн, которого особенно задел переход Кайла на Тёмную сторону Силы, последовал за ним на корабль Кайла «Дряхлая ворона». В этой версии Катарн благополучно приземлил корабль. Он исправил старую ошибку и убил Юна во втором поединке на световых мечах. После победы над Джереком в Долине Джедаев, Катарн насыщается желанием власти и прибывает на Корусант, уже как Галактический Император, с Сарисс на своей стороне. Он приказал ей уничтожить малые восстания на планете Данута, которая по иронии судьбы стала целью его первой миссией во время службы у Альянса. Затем он вынул голографическую запись с отцом, но не выдержал и бросил на пол, а затем раздавил запись сапогом, окончательно уничтожив последнюю связь со светом. 125px|thumb|right|Мини-фигура Кайла 2009 года. Такая же опция доступна для Джейдена Корра в «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy». В этой версии Корр переходит на темную сторону и убивает Роша Пенина, что расходится с традиционной концовкой, где Корр оставляет Роша в живых. Позже Корр прибывает на Коррибан, где убивает Тавион и вступает в дуэль с Кайлом, побеждает его и забирает скипетр. Размышляя об инциденте Катарн, решает взять отпуск и попытаться найти Джейдена. Ещё одна неканоническая история с участием Кайла приводится в «Саге Тёмных Сил». Согласно ей, Кайл также принимал участие в миссии спецназа Альянса, действуя совместно с оперативником повстанцев Корвином Шилвеем. Для выполнения задания он объединил усилия с владеющими Силой Широй Бри и Эрлингом Тридвеем, чтобы привести в негодность суперлазер второй Звезды Смерти на пути к Д’ринбе IV. Однако на самом деле это — сюжет интерактивной настольной игры, исход которой зависит от удачи или неудачи, и потому этот эпизод не может считаться каноническим, не говоря уже о том, что Шира Бри к тому времени уже была разоблачена как агент Империи, а вторая «Звезда Смерти» так никогда и не была достроена. Популярность Несмотря на то, что Катарн был задуман как чисто игровой персонаж, он стал неожиданно популярным, наравне с Люком Скайуокером и Марой Джейд. Одной из причин является то, что компьютерные игры, где он появляется, стали очень успешными и широко цитируемыми. Кроме того, необычайную известность Кайлу принесло его отличное умение ведения дуэли на световых мечах, которое впервые применилось в игре Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. В итоге эта игра стала одной из первых 3D-игр где можно было орудовать световым мечом и использовать Силу. Появления * «Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов, часть 6» * «Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures» * «Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» / audio drama * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» / audio drama * «Star Wars: Lethal Alliance» * «Star Wars: Dark Forces» * «Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» / audio drama * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith» * «N.R.I. Reports» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * ''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' demo * ''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' Scenario Booklet * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Поперечное течение» * «Разрывное течение» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * « Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» }} Источники * «Dark Forces Manual: Coded Transmissions» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * * * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * ''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'',Third Edition * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * «Справочник по джедаям» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Miniatures: Universe» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * ''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' Scenario Booklet * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» * «Star Wars: The Comics Companion» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * * «Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force» * * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15» * * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика в войне» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27» * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30» * * * «Галактика интриг» * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Родившиеся на Сулоне Категория:Фермеры Категория:Наёмники Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Механики Категория:Офицеры Имперской армии Галактической Империи Категория:Техники Категория:Пилоты Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Джедаи, мастера боя Категория:Мастера-джедаи Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Шпионы Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Личный состав армии Альянса Категория:Разведчики Галактического Альянса Категория:Члены Совета Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Офицеры Армии Новой Республики Категория:Офицеры Штурмового корпуса Категория:Разведчики Новой Республики Категория:Личный состав Катарн-коммандос Категория:Чувствительные к Силе повстанцы